Family Portrait
by Enigmatik Faerie
Summary: Future Fic. R/T, L/D(Original Characters), Read and Find out


Title:Family Portrait  
Disclaimer: i don't own anything except the characters you don't know. I don't own the song either.  
AN: the song is by Pink, its called Family Portrait.  
Here are the lyrics that the story is sorta based on.  
  
Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh   
  
Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound   
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down   
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed   
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said   
  
You fight about money, bout me and my brother   
And this I come home to, this is my shelter   
It ain't easy growin up in World War III   
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see   
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family   
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything   
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave   
  
Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound  
  
Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around   
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true   
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too   
  
I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away   
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way   
It ain't easy growin up in World War III   
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen   
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family   
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything   
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave   
  
In our family portrait, we look pretty happy   
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally   
I don't wanna have to split the holidays   
I don't want two addresses   
I don't want a step-brother anyways   
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name   
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that   
In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally   
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)   
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that   
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
anything)   
In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)   
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally   
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)   
In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)   
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that   
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)   
  
Daddy don't leave   
Daddy don't leave   
Daddy don't leave   
Turn around please   
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?   
Daddy don't leave   
Daddy don't leave   
Daddy don't leave   
Don't leave us here alone   
  
Mom will be nicer   
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother   
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner   
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right   
I'll be your little girl forever   
I'll go to sleep at night  
  
  
CRASH -=glass breaking=-   
Lena Dugrey shot up in bed when she heard the sound of glass breaking. _Damn it's started again, shit she must have thrown something at him again. i knew it was to quiet at dinner tonight. Now she's crying.God why do they always have to fight, it never used to be like this, we used to be happy, but over the past three years its been like this, one minute their all over eachother or their fighting and threating to leave the other. Their always fighting about something, me, money, Lee or anything else they can fight about. _Her bedroom door opening pulled her from her thoughts. She looked up and saw her 11 year old brother Lee standing there. "Their at it again, this time over Dad's upcoming trip to Germany, for the firm. Can i stay with you, it's too loud in my room" Lee said to his 17 yr old sister. She nodded knowing full well that he just didn't want to be alone. she scooted over in her double bed to make room for him. They fell asleep to the sounds of their parents yells and their crying.   
  
Next Morning  
Lena walked into the kitchen to find her father sitting their sipping his coffee and reading the paper, in his Armani business suit. He looked up and smiled at his oldest and only daughter. "Morning sweetheart, sleep well?" he asked as he went back to his paper unable to look her in the eye.   
"i guess" Lena replied.   
Rory walked into the room just as lena was about to sit down with her cup of coffee.   
"morning babe, Tristan" She said to her daughter and husband as she fixed herself a cup and sat down. They sat quietly, for what seemed like forever to Lena. Finally after 5 minutes of unbearably tense silence, she quickly got up and went to go get her backpack for school. 5 minutes later she returned to the kitchen to say goodbye to her parents who still weren't talking to eachother. Then she went out to her car, to drive to school.But instead she got on the highway and drove straight to stars hollow, to see her best friend/lover Dylan Mariano. After the 15 minute ride she stopped infront of the familiar house, knowing full well Dylan was the only one there, since his parents Paris and Jess were away in Scotland on assignment, while his older sister Ophelia was away at Columbia. She walked in the unlocked house, up the stairs and into the room at the very end of the long hallway. As soon as she entered she dropped her keys and undressed, climbing into bed with him.   
He knew why she was here, and what she wanted, it was always like this after a paticurly bad fight between her parents. She kissed him passionately, while he removed his boxers and grabbed a condom from inside the nightstand. He paused a moment to look into her eyes to confirm she wanted to do this."Please D i really need to feel you inside of me, to be as close to you as possible" Lena cried. He complied and he flipped them over and made love to her. Afterwards as they lay together he asked " What happend?". "They were fighting again, about my dad's trip to Germany, it got so bad, that Lee had to come sleep in my room. I hate them, I hate how they always do this." She said crying, Dylan bent down and kissed away her tears. After another 30 minutes they get up and got dressed in their Chilton uniforms and go to school an hour and ahalf late. Since there seniors they had late arrival slips, so the school won't call home unless they miss 3 period, which was about to start so they hurried inside and went to their physics class.   
  
  
TBC.....  
Please review thanx  



End file.
